


Lessons in Vulnerability - 1995

by Arizonacolleen



Series: Sophie Hollander Guinevere Series [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 1990s, F/M, London, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizonacolleen/pseuds/Arizonacolleen
Summary: Part of having a proper love affair is being open and sharing yourself with that person completely. That commitment often means surprises along the way, especially for those doing so in secret.Only so many moments before duty will call them apart again. One must make the most of them.





	Lessons in Vulnerability - 1995

Sophie stared out the window as the plane touched down. This part of the work never seemed to get old, and Sophie secretly hoped it never would. She had never traveled farther than the tube could take her before becoming a Kingsman agent. Now, only two years later, she had spent more than a fortnight in first class. The sharp resistance of the runway against the tires shook Sophie from her observation, and she stretched before preparing to deboard. There were many things Sophie thought of after a successful mission - her home, Puck, the beauty of London - but often her thoughts lingered on Harry by the time she was pacing around Heathrow. She could think of little else as she stepped onto the Piccadilly Line with her luggage in hand. Sophie liked the hour of transit. She liked the solitude of the underground, preferring it to the idle conversation of the average cab driver.

Once in Mayfair, Sophie arrived at HQ and handed her case over to be delivered to Edwin. She filed her reports and savored a glass of champagne with Arthur and Gareth before excusing herself to her locker to change and take her mandatory decompression. Sophie had become so accustomed to her routine that she had a standing reservation at Fortnum & Mason for every return, and could remain in a sort of autopilot as she made polite conversation and concluded business. As she returned her briefcase to her locker, a mischievous smile crept onto her face and she pulled her notepad and a pen from her inner coat pocket. Raising her most provocative eyebrow, Sophie scribbled down her idea. Once alone, she folded it and slipped it into Harry’s locker before leaving for her tea reservation. 

Harry entered the locker room, popping his umbrella into his locker when his eyes settled on Sophie’s note. Curiously, Harry subtly looked around to ensure he was alone before grasping the slip of paper. Closing the locker, Harry stepped out of the room and opened the note as he walked down the hall. Harry stopped abruptly as he scanned the note, leaning against the oak paneling as he stared down at the paper.  
“Come to me tonight. I want you to lick honey off of my breasts.  
I missed you.”  
Harry stared at the slip of paper in his palm, swallowing hard to regain his composure. He wasn’t expecting Sophie’s return, and she hadn’t contacted him when she arrived. Harry was stunned by the note, staring at it for a several moments with a queer smile on his face. He straightened, tucked the note into his coat pocket, and continued on his way.

Full from her decadent tea and her afternoon shopping, Sophie walked into her apartment and dropped her bags in her room. She opened the windows to let in the beautiful summer air and admired her new outfit in the mirror before stretching across her bed and drifting into a light sleep. Her nap was broken when her glasses chirped, stirring her awake suddenly. She grasped them, rolling onto her back and slipping them on to answer.  
“Good evening.” Sophie answered, trying to stifle a small yawn.  
“Good evening Guinevere.” Harry replied crisply.  
Sophie sat up, immediately curious as to whether he had seen the note. She listened to the silence, hoping Harry would give something away.  
He didn’t.

“I only just discovered you were back from your mission.” Harry continued, “Congratulations on another successful case.”  
Sophie looked in the mirror and recoiled at her smeared eyeliner. “Thank you. I hope you didn’t read the report.” She replied, wiping her smudges and correcting her makeup, “So dull.”  
This made Harry laugh, and upon hearing it Sophie stopped to enjoy the reaction. “Not at all!” He replied, “Are you available tonight? I might be in the neighborhood if you’d care for company?”  
“Of course!” Sophie replied immediately, “Any time at all would be suitable to visit. I’d very much enjoy it, actually. Although, I don’t have much in the way of refreshment.” Sophie considered this as she reapplied her lipstick, “I could pop to the market. A Pimms does sound lovely on such a nice day.”

Sophie reasoned that he must not have read her note, which made her both dysphoric and strangely relieved. After all, what sounds seductive in the moment can read quite different out of the blue. Sophie then wondered seriously if she could get the note back unseen. Her thinking was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. Sophie replaced her lipstick, leaving the bedroom and making her way to the door absentmindedly. She opened it as she pressed her lips together, not expecting Harry’s elegant frame to be at the threshold. Upon discovering him there, Sophie laughed dryly, resting her head against the door and twisting her bare foot against the rug. “In the neighborhood were you?” She inquired jovially.  
“Well, I received...a rather intriguing note.” Harry replied with a rakish tone. He quickly retrieved the note as Sophie’s face turned a deep crimson and she ushered him inside.

“I don’t for the life of me know why honey need be involved…” he continued impishly as he walked into her apartment. He turned to see Sophie burying her face in her arm as she closed the door quickly behind him. “In fact,” he continued, “when given a meal of such impeccable quality, one mustn’t cheapen it with...condiments.” Harry made a fleeting face, driving his point home while Sophie remained fixed in her embarrassment. “Harry Hart!” she scolded lightheartedly. Harry stepped to her, pulling her close to him and replying, “Sophie Hollander!”  
He then kissed her as a lover does when reuniting after months of uncertain separation. Both Harry and Sophie had, independently, wondered if their passion for one another had benefited from prolonged absences and if it could endure the monotony of daily life. 

However, in moments like this those doubts were entirely absent from their minds. These moments together were rapturous, euphoric, and blissfully met by both. In Harry, Sophie had found the man of her dreams: encouraging, intelligent, patient. In Sophie, Harry had discovered a source of resilience which never failed to quiet any din in his mind. She looked at him with such adoration that it became impossible to deny he was worthy of it, and though articulated in brief encounters and burst of physicality, love was the echo behind everything they did together.  
The kiss ended and Harry gently released Sophie, allowing her to sink back onto her heels. She just looked up at him, content in the quiet. Her embarrassment subsided, Sophie cleared her throat and turned away from Harry. “I wish I hadn’t left that note.” She admitted, “So forward.”

“I rather enjoyed it,” Harry replied, “Don’t tell me you don’t wish that temple thoroughly worshipped.”  
“Are you religious?” Sophie replied in mock scandal.  
Harry gave a lingering glance over Sophie before answering. “Devout.” He replied seriously.  
“Well, you don’t worship the temple itself, you worship *inside* the…” Sophie retorted, stopping as Harry’s face made his point, “Oh..” She gasped, her eyes wide in realization.  
“I can be forward as well,” Harry charmed, “when the occasion calls for it. In fact, I’d say any man who laments being on his knees has never done so before the right partner.” Harry stepped closer to Sophie, and leaned into kiss her neck. “With the right person, submission is paradise.” He whispered, gently nibbling along her neck.

Sophie heart pounded as she lifted her head and offered the length of her neck to his affections. Harry traced along her neck to the earlobe, taking her in his arms as she swayed at the sensation. Sophie merely rested her hands on his arms, dizzy in her euphoria. “I like your blouse.” Harry mumbled as his lips passed her ear and ventured south to her exposed shoulders. Sophie moaned softly as she focused on his comments.  
“Thank you. I got it at Kensington Market.” She remarked, “It’s handmade.”  
“That’s a bit of a rough area Canary.” Harry commented between kisses.  
“I’ve seen worse.” She replied softly.  
Harry lifted from Sophie’s shoulder, caressing her cheek in his palm and looking deeply into her eyes. As his thumb brushed her lips, Sophie closed her eyes and sighed happily. 

Harry studied her blissful expression, leaning in to kiss her eager lips, which parted to welcome his tongue and mingle it with hers. He began unbuttoning her top as kissed her, and Sophie backed toward the sofa, gently pulling back as Harry continued to kiss her. Reaching the sofa, Harry peeled away Sophie’s top, baring her breasts and tenderly guided her down to the sofa by placing his thumb on her lips and directing her. She looked up at him, her heart pounding as he met her gaze and slipped his thumb into her mouth. Harry dropped to his knees, meeting her face to face on her sofa. He slipped his arm under her knees, pulling her down the sofa and into a recline as he leaned in and kissed her. Harry smoldered with a focus that Sophie found irresistible, his every response measured and deliberate in a way that put Sophie at such ease. 

Well, it usually did. Sophie was finding this surprisingly difficult today. There was something in the idea of worship that just seemed...wrong. Sophie wondered how literally Harry had taken her note. He did seem very zealous. Perhaps this was something he always wanted. Sophie gasped softly - perhaps this was something he already did.  
“Sophie?” Harry asked sweetly.  
What if I’m not any good at this? Sophie wondered, What if I let Harry down?  
“Sophie.” Harry said again, shaking her from her thoughts. She looked at him and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Harry sat up slightly, taking her hand in his.  
“I don’t see how this gives you pleasure,” Sophie admitted, “It feels selfish.”

Harry’s eyes shined and a kind smile found his face. “My dear Sophie.” He soothed, “My strong, smart, kind, gentle, beautiful Sophie. Do you know how often I think of you?”  
Sophie squeezed his hand as he continued, “I always worship you, no matter where we are. You...keep my heart.”  
Sophie trembled, a broken breath leaving her. She wanted to touch his face, but she couldn’t will herself to move and disturb this moment.  
“You couldn’t be selfish.” He explained, “You were only requesting what I long to do. You were giving me permission.” Harry added a dry laugh, looking away momentarily, “My little canary - always fluttering around my mind.”  
Sophie sat up, kissing his hand and pressing it to her cheek. Harry looked back at Sophie as she held to his hand, her eyes closed and her devotion etched into her smile.

“We love each other,” Harry hushed, “That’s what we reciprocate - love.”  
Sophie looked back at him and he kissed her lips tenderly, then her chin, and her neck. Sophie panted despite herself, a barely audible chuckle among her breathing. “Please don’t stop Harry.” She asked meekly as he held her neck and lowered her back to the sofa.  
“I...covet you. I crave you. I want you so badly that I forget my stop on the tube.” She admitted, “My luggage bangs about on the conveyer - I’m just thinking of your face and your voice.”  
Harry laughed quietly, resting his forehead on her chest as she rambled. Sophie stroked his hair, drawing her fingers through his locks as he resumed kissing her chest. “How did so elegant, so noble, so perfect a lover see me at all?” She mused between deep sighs.  
Harry lifted his head, incredulous, and replied, “All he can see is you. He strives to be worthy of you Sophie.”

Harry returned his focus to her breasts, fondling each as he slowly licked and nuzzled between them. Overwhelmed by the arousal, Sophie lay back as Harry continued to suck and stroke her nipples. Harry worked slowly, focusing on each breast for a few moments and switching just as Sophie’s moaning intensified. He drifted down, placing light kisses along her stomach as he continued to massage her breasts. Sophie whimpered, reaching for him and drawing her fingers across the lavish fabric of his coat as she moaned. “Yes my love?” Harry asked, resting his cheek on her stomach as he caught his breath. Sophie panted, moaning softly as she replied, “Oh, my love. Come to me Harry. Please.” 

Sophie brought her hands to her chest as Harry lifted from his knees and caught her breath. Warmth flooded her and as she looked up at Harry in his suit she began to ache with desire. Harry gestured to his feet, “May I?” He inquired.  
“Yes, of course.” She replied, watching as he took a seat in her armchair and removed his shoes. He placed them neatly beside the chair and removed his coat before returning to Sophie on the sofa. Resting his right knee between her knees, Harry leaned down to Sophie and rested on his forearm.  
“I’m here.” Harry soothed, “As I would be anytime you called. If you needed me, I’d find you no matter where you were.” Sophie leaned up, connecting with his lips in a soft gentle kiss. “I love you.” She offered kindly as she requested, “Make love to me, my dearest, Please.”

Harry kissed her softly, letting his soft lips brush hers as his breath warmed her face. “Soon.” He replied. He reached down with one hand, opening her jeans while his eyes remained fixed on hers. “Soon my pet.” He coaxed, “Soon you shall have all of me if it pleases you.” He softly brushed his nose against hers as he reached into her panties and slowly pressed against her with his open hand. The pressure against her already throbbing and sensitive folds proved immediate, as Sophie bucked slowly against Harry’s controlling clasp. Her breathing was labored as she shifted her hips upward to press against his open palm. Harry delighted in her eagerness and pining for his touch, kissing her temple as he slipped two fingers inside her and draw them up to trace along as he moved them in short strokes. Sophie pressed her forehead to his cheek as he worked, gazing up at his perfect expression of encouragement. He wanted nothing more than to be the one responsible for her pleasure, and knowing that made her feel like the most adored person alive.

The practice was short lived, however, as Sophie was already so near orgasm that within moments of Harry feeling her she was moaning wildly. She pulled her legs together involuntarily, trapping Harry’s hand and as he continued his short strokes she acquiesced any resistance, surrendering to her orgasm as it washed over her in waves. Harry watched, pleased as the look of contentment came over her face and she relaxed until still. Though her breathing was still pronounced, it seemed evenly measured as she lay before him conquered. He admired her expression, slipping his hand from her jeans as he looked down at her. “How are you so composed?” Sophie asked dreamily, “How can I be so consumed and you are still so cool?”  
Harry noted the faintest note of sadness in her inquiry, and took her hand in his free hand. Saying nothing, he guided her fingers along his inner thigh, exposing the substantial erection therein. Harry shuddered as Sophie gasped, and he answered, “It’s only the suit which appears so cool.”

Sophie sat up immediately, her focus on his face. “Take it off Harry,” she instructed, “Now.” Harry complied happily, standing to remove his trousers as Sophie slipped off her jeans and stood naked. She went to Harry, unbuttoning his shirt as he removed his tie and peeling the shirt from his shoulders. She pressed her body to his, feeling him pressed between her legs as she felt her deep arousal for him return. “Sit down my love.” She instructed, backing Harry to the sofa. Pushing his shoulders back slowly, she rested her right knee across his hips but remained balanced on her left as she focused on Harry’s mouth. Kissing his eager lips, she lowered herself slowly, allowing Harry to guide himself into her as she held to his shoulders. Once inside her, however, Sophie took control as she looked deeply into his eyes and kept a thirsty pace to her stroke. She relished his slight reactions as his pleasure registered in slight ticks around his eyes. For a man like Harry Hart, losing his poise was a delicate thing which must only happen in the right circumstance. Sophie absolutely adored being that circumstance.

She leaned down again, placing a slow, soft, probing kiss on his lips and she continued her rhythm and he held to her. He pulled her tight to him, allowing him to buck up deeply into her as she continued to ride him. Sophie tilted her head back, looking up to the ceiling and moaning softly as Harry rested his cheek against her breasts and pulled her close to him. “I’m going to come soon my love.” Harry warned, “What would you like me to do?”  
Sophie kissed the top of his head and replied, “I want you to come. Here. With me.”  
Harry felt Sophie seize around him, sending them both across the line. Harry roared powerfully, squeezing Sophie tightly in his hands as they both came. Sophie ceases her movement, simply holding Harry in her arms as he rested against her chest. She rested her cheek against his scalp and listened to him breathe. After a moment, Sophie lifted and attempted to walk away only to have her balance fail her.

“Are you alright Canary?” Harry asked softly.  
Sophie nodded, gripping the arm of the sofa, “Yes my love. I’ll just be a moment.”  
Harry stood, taking her hand and bracing her against him, “Come along,” he offered, “We’ll go together.”  
“I hope I haven’t bruised you.” he commented, examining her skin.  
“I like you calling me ‘pet’.” Sophie confessed, “There’s something delightfully base in it. Another might hear you call me Canary, but no one else would ever hear you say ‘pet’ out loud.”  
They made their way down her hall to the bathroom, and Harry turned the tap to warm the water before leaving Sophie for a few moments of privacy. After she called out to him, he returned and joined her in the shower. As he stepped under the downpour, Sophie washed his back and hugged him from behind.  
“You like being my pet?” he remarked.  
“I like…” Sophie replied, “being yours.”  
Sophie added her shampoo, lathering her hair outside the stream so Harry could enjoy the bulk of the hot water. “I don’t care what you call me, as long as you don’t tire of me.”

“Don’t be absurd,” Harry dismissed as Sophie rinsed her hair, “One does not get tired of sunsets or sonnets, symphonies or…” he trailed away, studying her face. “The truth. One never tires of the truth.” Freshly rinsed, Sophie ceased the shower and stepped out to retrieve a towel for Harry. He quickly wrapped himself in it, dapper as always, and aided in gently massaging the extra moisture from Sophie’s hair. He lifted the towel to glimpse her disheveled hair as it spilled around her face. “The truth?” she considered aloud, “And what exactly is the truth?”  
Harry smirked, “Only that I love you. Dearly,” he concluded, “completely.”  
Harry leaned in, kissing Sophie softly as she leaned up to meet his face. The kiss was courtly, befitting her gentlemanly love, only it was interrupted with a tell-tale chirp which made them break their kiss and both look in the same direction.

“Yours or mine?” Sophie asked bemusedly.


End file.
